The night twin
by Inkedheart Midnight
Summary: Nine years that is a lot of time to be taken from his mother or that not what he thinks this is the final story in the inkwolf story and it follows the taken son and the lonely daughter both know as the night twins, they were split apart only day after being born and follow their two different lives and see how they cross and find out the truth about one another and learn about.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_As far I know I was a normal colt the only difference was I was more know to war then a school life I had been trained as a warrior not as a civilian. My mother was a kind mare she was the one who took the great care of me I never knew my father. I was taught how to fight from her but she took her time to make sure I was able to learn it. _

_"Mom." I said._

_"Yes honey whats wrong?" She asked._

_"Our we going into town today I wanted to get my new coat before the storm." I said. I was only nine and i was more trained then some of the adults but that is okay it mean that one day I could lead the revolution._

_"Yeah let go." She said. She got her coat and gave me my old rugged coat and we left for town. She always singed in town as she walked down the street and no pony really minded or told her to stop and she enjoyed herself. but this time was different then any other time. She was stopped but some colt and he yelled at her and she got really scared._

_"Stop that damn singing!" He yelled at her. She start to get tears in her eye and I uppercut the colt in his stomach and yelled._

_"Leave my mommy alone she can sing if she want too." I said._

_He looked at me and said. "Stupid brat." We left and went to the nearest boutique and I went in with mom. She looked at all the dress's as I got my new coat. _

_"Here you..." She stopped and looked at me._

_"What is something wrong?" I asked._

_"No you look like some pony I know that all here you go your coat." She said. My mom put a dress on the counter and she paid for everything and we left. We went to get lunch in the cafe and mom loved to hum when she ate she just loved music in all and loved to sing to herself or to me._

_When we finished we went home, Mom went upstairs to take a bath. I heard a knock on the door and I went and answered it and it was the my mom doctor he would check on her. "She just went to shower you can stay and wait for her." I said._

_"Of course." He said. _

_"How is your mom is everything okay." He said._

_"Always singing and humming still." I said. "Why do you ask?" _

_"Don't tell your mom I told you but before she got pregnant with you she was having trouble with it we told her that she was not able to and that crushed her and the day we saw you and she finally came out of her house after a year, we didn't think it was true." He said._

_"I'm here and she is as happy as ever." I said._

_"That is true and we are happy for her and she seems to be able to keep it all together and it seems after nine years she is still as happy as ever." He said._

_"Do you know who my father is?" I asked._

_"She never told us but I don't think it matters you are a healthy colt any way." He said. I made him some tea and waited for mom to come down stairs and she was smiled and said._

_"Hello it nice to see you." He got up and told her to sit down._

_"So nothing wrong but how about we get dinner later?" He asked._

_"Oh but what about..." She was stopped._

_"He can came with." He said. I was sitting upside down on the couch and I got light headed and I fell on the ground. _

_"I'm okay" I said. _

_"You light headed I told you not to be like that for to long." Mom said._

_I looked at him and she gave me a look and i stood up and i was swaying back and forth from being light headed. Mom got up and got a ice pack and put it on the back of my neck and we both laid on the ground and she snuggled up to me._

_She seem as if she wanted to go on the date but she was worried about me as well. "We will go if you do one thing." I said._

_Mom was surprised by this and the doctor looked at me and asked. "And that would be?" _

_"You do the eye clock thing." I said._

_He chuckled because he knew how much i liked it. "Okay." He closed his left eye and when he opened it it was a golden clocked ticking. His full name is doctor clockwork and he always knew what tie it was _

_"Now mom has to go on a date with you." I said._

_"You did this for me that is so sweet of you." Mom said kissing my cheek._

_She went and got ready and I went and got my new coat and put it on. "That looks nice is it new?" He asked_

_"Yes mom got it today with a new dress as well." I said He asked me how my head was and I said. "It fine thanks for asking."_

_Mom came down in her new dress and a sting in her mane. I told her to bend her head down and when she did I tied a bow and fixed it in her mane. "Thank Inked night that very nice of you." She said. I smiled and we all went to have a dinner together._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 crystal night**_

**_(this story will be twice as long as the other because it will take place with two different view in the story as both good and bad.)_**

_Nine year i felt like that time would take away the pain from my mom but she never fully recovered not evening having another little mare join our family two years ago but it didn't help like i wanted it to but she is at least not as sad as before. My name is Crystal night i'm a unicorn but also half bat pony_

_"Crystal honey you need to eat you fruit." Dad said._

_"What fruit." I said hiding it under my napkin._

_Mom lifted the napkin and pointed at it and my younger sister poked my fruit. I ate it and looked at me sister who now was looking at me she smiled and I petted her head and she took my hoof and chowing on it. She got a little drool on my hoof. "Don't forget you promised to help out at Blue scarf's shop." Mom said._

_"Oh right I have to go." I said. I took my hoof back and Snowflower started to cry. I picked her up and she held on to my hoof._

_"Take her with you, you know how she is if she want something she won't stop crying till she get it." Mom said. I ran out the door and to the shop and I opened the door and ran to the back. _

_"Oh hello crystal night glad you could help out I need a little help finishing this coat for a colt he picking it up today." Scarf asked. She always wore the scarf I made her when I was five. _

_"Of course." My sister sat in my lap as we worked. We heard a bell chime and we finished up and she took it to the front and I went to see who it was and it was a mare I never met before so I had no idea who it was. She got a dress and left with blue colt and he looked just like me. _

_"That was a good sale." Scarf said. She went back and noticed I was standing there. "Here you can help out at sale while I do stock." She said._

_"Fun." I said. I went to the front and stood at there and help out pony that came in and wanted something but had no idea what._

_After about three hour of work i went home. "Thanks for the help to day." Scarf said. I went straight home from her shop and my little sister was a sleep in my hooves._

_Back home my dad watering the flowers we planted this summer and he noticed us and came over and took little sis and we went back inside._

_"Mom I'm home." I yelled she came down stairs and kissed my head and we to changed my little sis._

_"Dad I saw him." I said_

_"Who?" He asked._

_"My brother that who he was with some mare acting as if she was his mother." I said._

_"Honey are you sure." He asked._

_I noddle and he left to talk to mom father, mom came back and asked what happened and I said. "I saw my twin." I said. Her eyes widened and asked me. _

_"You are sure it was him." I shook my head yes and then my mom dad came in and A dog came in and ran up to me and I petted her and she let out a little bark. _

_"Who was he with." He asked._

_"I don't know." I said._

_"So all we do know is he is alive that it." He said._

_"It better then nothing I just happy to know my little boy is alive and he is not dead." Mom said a with tears in her eyes _

_"Yeah it good." I felt my dad pick me up and I grabbed onto him and looked down and said._

_"Don't drop me." I hide my head in his chest. He laughed and I looked at him and gave him a face. It was better to know that mom was happier now that she know brother is alive._


End file.
